


Fireworks

by rainydays_and_daydreaming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fireworks, Kissing, Other, You are the OC darling!, no notes, this is a short fic somebody requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydays_and_daydreaming/pseuds/rainydays_and_daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Can you write a short fic where it’s steve rogers B-day? You have your first kiss on the avenger tower when the fireworks are happening?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

“So, why aren’t we watching in the park with the others?” You asked. You both were standing on top of the Avengers tower. It was Steve’s birthday and Tony wanted to do fireworks for him. 

Steve shrugged. “I just want to be with you.” 

You started to blush a little bit. “Really? Don’t you want to party with the Avengers?” 

“Nope,” He smiled. “Hey, before the fireworks start, I have a question. What do you think of me?” 

“Smart, funny, cute, clever-”

He cut you off. “Wait, did you say cute?”

_Oh crap!_ Your whole face was turning red. “Uh, yeah. Steve I should’ve told you this a long time ago but I really like you.” 

“Really? Me too.” He smiled and moved a little closer. 

You pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled you closer and lifted you up. You both stopped when the fireworks began. 

The fireworks were blazing, loud, and beautiful. Each firework brighten up the sky. 

After they were done, you turned back to Steve. “Did you like them?”

“Yes.” He responded. He pulled you in for another kiss. You both didn’t notice that Tony was behind you guys. 

“You know what...I’ll talk to you guys tomorrow.” He walked away to leave you two alone.


End file.
